This proposal is in response to RFA: NS-99-0001 entitled Specialized Neuroscience Research Programs (SNRP) at Minority Institutions. The University of Puerto Rico is virtually a one hundred percent Minority Instituted distributed among eleven campuses throughout the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico. Our intention in applying for this SNRP programs is that it will play a major role in the strengthening of Neuroscience research and teaching on the island by supporting three promising young Puerto Rican Neuroscientists who are at the beginning of their careers. All three will collaborate with experienced, well-funded neuroscientists at major research universities in the United States. Luis Santana from the Institute of Neurobiology will collaborate with Mark Nelson from the University of Vermont, Sandra Pena of the Biology Department on the Rio Piedras Campus will collaborate with Alcino Silva of UCLA and Jorge Miranda from the Physiology Department of the Medical School will collaborate with Scoot Whittemore from the University of Louisville. We anticipate these three scientists will play a major role in forming the nucleus of a competitive neuroscience community in Puerto Rico that will include undergraduate, graduate and postgraduate students as well as more advanced researchers who will live and work on the island. The program will be directed by Dr. Allen Selverston, the Director of the Institute of Neurobiology who has directed large Program Project Grants previously. We view this program as a rare opportunity to "jump start" mainstream Neuroscience research at the University or Puerto Rico and a chance to demonstrate the excitement of contemporary brain research to students and general population alike.